


【AM】俯瞰风景

by Ezrealia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrealia/pseuds/Ezrealia
Summary: 宣礼塔梗来自菌总@Bactriana阿泰尔偶然在宣礼塔上遇到马哥的故事。





	【AM】俯瞰风景

耶路撒冷她的美丽被无数铁蹄践踏蹂躏，可她依然矗立于此，谁都无法带走她傍晚那难得的静谧。阿泰尔立于城中少有的宣礼塔上俯瞰风景，晚祷时间已过，掠过耳边的风再也没有白日那般盛气凌人。

他格外喜欢去宣礼塔上享有鹰的视野。蹲在塔边延伸出来的木架上，无论视野里还是身体边都没有任何可以阻挡他的东西，天地间除了飞鹰没有比他更高的存在。从这个意义上，他喜欢大马士革远多于耶路撒冷，那里全是宣礼塔等待着他的开拓。

他怎么就又鬼使神差地跑到这个放眼全城也找不到几座塔的城市里来了呢。

他爬过那么多的宣礼塔，那么多次从高空一跃而下享受耳朵灌满风声俯冲时的窒息快感，没有一次用过楼梯。难得今天空闲，他决定放弃使用最便捷的方法，体验一下正常的下塔方式。

阿泰尔翻身向下，扒住自己刚刚落脚的木板，整个身子悬在空中。他松手，便稳稳地落在平时宣礼员呼唤信徒做礼拜的平台上。门不在这一侧，他围着塔身转圈，开始寻找那扇漂亮的雕花木门。

注意力是强大的敌人，它能神不知鬼不觉地窃取你的视觉与感知，刺客也不例外。于是专心盯着塔身的阿泰尔毫无察觉撞上黑乎乎一团东西的时候他简直以为自己见了鬼。

“啊！……心宁平安，马利克。你在这里做什么？”

注意力是强大的敌人，刺客也不例外。马利克显然也被吓了一跳，撞上他的那一瞬间阿泰尔发誓自己看到了一只突然被踩到尾巴的黑猫毛瞬间炸起又立刻收拢，像无事发生一样继续闲适安然地做自己事的诡异场景。

“负责这座塔的宣礼员工作不当，塔被封闭了，我上来看看。”马利克看了一眼来人便又把头扭回原位，继续看风景。

怎么看都不像是他说的那样，哪有在塔上看塔的？这会儿没有风，若没有颈后叠在一起的白色的兜帽，阿泰尔甚至觉得只要自己的视线离开马利克，下一刻他就会在自己眼前消失于黑夜，像他执行任务后在众目睽睽之下消失于人群一样。

二人都没再说话。阿泰尔想顺着马利克的视线望过去，他又怕后者就那样砰的一下不见了。在耶路撒冷这样一个神话之城、天堂之城，什么事没可能发生？我们的阿泰尔·三岁·伊本-拉阿哈德自以为不易察觉地往马利克身边挪了挪，感受到布料相触却未到肌肤相挨的微妙平衡，他长出一口气，仿佛这样就能牢牢抓住他。

这里将整个岩石圆顶清真寺的风景尽收眼底。即使是夜晚，只要有一点月光，镏金的圆顶也会毫不吝啬地展现自己的美。黑夜里金顶下八角的圣堂连同其上青、绿、金色的铭文与装饰一同隐匿，只剩光秃秃的顶再美也未免有些寂寥。站在这个眼前有护栏的平台上，阿泰尔莫名有些不安。是眼前有了阻碍吗？是从未站在这里过吗？是因为从没有和别人像这样看过风景吗？

阿泰尔有点想回到熟悉的位置感受无拘无束的自在。然后他发现了自己不安的来源——

你身边的那个人，仅凭自己的力量是不可能爬上那块木板的。自所罗门神殿之后，他永远不可能像你一样，攀爬至建筑物的顶点，在那块悬空的小世界上藐视众生，再如雄鹰俯冲向猎物一般回到地面。你想要迫切地回到那里，马利克他，何尝不想？

宣礼塔内部有灯，但里面的螺旋状楼梯吝啬地从墙体生出，稍有不慎便会滚下去而且途中不会有任何东西阻止这一过程。再加上这塔已封闭了不少时候，阿泰尔难以想象他那没有鹰眼的宣教长在黑暗中如何紧贴墙壁摸索着登上高处，在晚祷结束后圣城整个沉眠时来到这里换一口气。

“……马利克，要不要站得高一点？”

“什……”

话音未落，阿泰尔已经蹲下抱起马利克大腿把他整个人抬离地面。可怜的宣教长又是没有防备被这个男人摆了一道。

“放我下来，死菜鸟！”阿泰尔的步履突然加快，马利克的腰在外面露着没有支撑，为了不像一条滑溜溜的鱼一样从阿泰尔怀里呲溜一下窜飞出去，他还是本能地用仅剩的右手搂紧了阿泰尔的脖子。

这个疯狂的菜鸟终于停了下来（其实根本就没跑几步），然而马利克非但没有变低，反而更高了——阿泰尔的胳膊正在一点一点地往下挪，把自己往上送。

“——喂！你是要……”

“把手伸上去，马利克，我会托着你的。”

马利克愣住了，随即发现了头上的木板。平台与木板之间也就一人半多高，他此时能轻松地把右手肘送上去。感受到同伴往下踩的力量，阿泰尔连忙回应这一呼唤，小心翼翼地继续往上送。

马利克的左脚终于踏上了木板。他迟疑了很短的一小会，慢慢慢慢地身子左倾，先是右膝盖，然后是右脚。两只脚都踏在木板上的那一刻，马利克居然倒抽一口凉气。失去左臂不过半年，沉浸于过去回忆的身体显然没有找到新的平衡点，在这高空之上做出了再正常不过的防卫反应。

马利克第一次蹲在这块阿泰尔蹲过无数次的地方俯瞰风景。前方没有一身白袍的引路人，后方没有满怀憧憬紧紧追赶的灰袍菜鸟，在这素黑的夜幕下城市上，只有他是自己的救赎者，是他的主，是他的神。

“阿泰尔，”马利克目不转睛盯着前方，“我在飞。”

马利克的右手离开了木板。几步开外平台上的阿泰尔想要抬手阻止，却最终又悻悻地放了下来。马利克倒毫无惧色，他慢慢摸索上自己的肩膀，然后是脖颈，他拽着兜帽前端的尖喙一下子就把帽子戴了起来。

——我能像他那样翱翔吗？

——我能与他一同翱翔吗？

阿泰尔看到马利克大腿上的肌肉绷了起来。他再熟悉不过这个动作，这是勘察完一个区域后毫不迟疑的信仰之跃前必需的蓄积。

“……马利克！！”

宣教长最终还是放松下来，摘下兜帽，他示意阿泰尔要下去。上去容易，下去时候俩人满头大汗折腾半天宣教长表示还不如让我信仰之跃下去再爬楼梯上来省力。

平台很窄，阿泰尔趴在栏杆上喘着气，马利克则靠着塔一屁股坐在了地上。

“马利克我觉得你该减肥了。”

“……分部的信件你都帮我批了我就出去锻炼身体！”

阿泰尔收回探出去的身体，转过身倚靠栏杆，“上面的风景很美吧？”

“你每天都能享受到这样的美景，我都要嫉妒死了。”说完马利克轻笑一声，温柔得不可思议。

阿泰尔愣住了，他已经不记得上次看到他的笑脸是什么时候了。卡达尔掉了两颗门牙？阿泰尔掉进河？在剑术训练中打败了包括阿泰尔的所有人？好像是，又好像不是，遥远模糊得像初春清晨云雾缭绕下的奥龙特斯山谷。像是回应这难得的笑容，阿泰尔也轻轻笑了，二人相对，笑声渐稀，那两双眼睛却再也离不开彼此。

双眸中彼此的身影越来越大，阿泰尔俯下身去，带伤疤的唇落在黑发男人嘴角。明明是温柔至极的小举动，戴得严严实实的兜帽给他平添了一份危险和压迫感。马利克抬手掀开，顺势按住男人脖颈往更深更暗的地方带领。

一声呻吟被堵在喉咙，化作炙热且不规律的呼吸拂过彼此脸颊。二人呼吸着方寸间少得可怜的空气，窒息却更促使他们向对方发动攻势，从温柔缠绵到侵略性地厮咬。身下黑发男人的手穿过腰侧轻抚他宽阔脊背，如愿以偿听到一声短闷的喘息。回应这与进攻性十足的吻毫不相称的爱抚，阿泰尔屈臂轻轻垫起马利克的脑袋，距离的又一步拉近提醒这二人下体的反应。

夜风凉了起来，裸露在外的肌肤却丝毫不觉寒冷。阿泰尔轻舔上马利克耳廓，一路向下掠过脖颈和平日里深藏于黑袍下从未见人的锁骨，在乳首上停留，舌尖轻旋挑逗着逐渐硬起的深色。黎凡特的山海把刺客们粗砺打磨，脸庞和指节都与细腻无缘，布料下的肉体却因不常见风而异样的敏感又柔软，再加上二人过于精湛的战斗艺术，除了屋顶恼人的弓箭手放冷箭，没几个人能在他们身上留下荣耀的疤痕。

马利克分开二人紧扣的手掌，剩阿泰尔自己的左手有些惶然无措地停在半空。手套早已脱下，无名指的缺失格外明显，伤口处被袖剑摩擦划伤又结痂长好，堆叠起厚厚的老茧。阿泰尔突然感到一阵强烈的厌恶，但他不能。耻于伤口的丑陋无疑也在厌恶自己的爱人，他不允许这样的事情发生，即使是想一想也不允许。

马利克拉过正在发呆的阿泰尔的左手，轻啄几下便闭上眼睛舐起断指。可恶的茧断绝了那不可思议的柔软与自己的联系，他感受不到舌尖滑过应该感受到的湿软与轻微的痒，只体会得到被包裹住的温暖。

这就足够了。

黑发男人向下含住阿泰尔分身，有些笨拙但仍一如他惯有的认真舔了起来。前戏疏远节制的界限在吞吐中模糊晕开，在断指上隔绝的联系猛一下子找了回来，嘴边没能拦住那一声充满情欲的喘息。看不到马利克的表情，他不禁想象起来那闭眼紧簇的眉头是否像他趴在分部桌子上小憩时那样，安稳沉静，沉眠也放不下的刺客戒备本能在熏香炉袅袅烟雾中化开，镂空窗格里溜进来的阳光照耀上下翻飞的细腻烟尘，时间仿佛不再流动，是瞬间，是永恒。

唾液与透明粘稠的前液纠缠在一起，映着微弱月光拉出一条细细的银丝。二人已安静无声了许久，工作繁忙与地域距离的空缺不需要在此时用话语填满，亲吻、爱抚、舔舐就足够了。阿泰尔本就没有期待过在自己瞎胡闲逛时也能遇到宣教长，像这样短暂的亲密对他来说已经是不能更去奢求的脆弱珍宝。但他现在想要马利克想得发疯，正在逐渐失去对自己身体的控制，名为理智的细线正如身下人嘴边与自己下体相连的那条，变细、溶解、掉落，消失不见。

短暂的扩张过后是远算不上温柔的插入，本以为做好准备的马利克还是吃痛忍不住呻吟出声。不甘示弱啃咬上阿泰尔肩膀，后者埋进颈弯顺势控制住耳朵，轻啮几下便毫不客气地舔舐起来，马利克耳边灌满意乱情迷的水声，分辩不出到底来自耳边还是下体。

黏腻，湿滑，窒息，背德，在脑子一片空白前马利克仅存的意识蹦出来这四个词。他的柱体也硬得不行，被流出的腺液包裹，在两人腹部间被可怜地摩擦玩弄，渍渍水声与抽插胡乱混在一起；他们在高高的宣礼塔上放纵，神圣的唤拜地点，于不在正确的时间连宣礼员都不被允许进入的接天高塔上纵情狂舞，合二为一。吸引之剑杀死二人，一同倒在肮脏玷污背德的地狱门楣前。速度和力道都逐渐上升的顶撞强迫马利克停止思考这些满脑所谓道德，专心于消化品味疼痛的快感与高潮的窒息。

“轻……轻一点，混蛋！！”

指甲报复似的扣在男人后背留下血痕，阿泰尔喉咙里滚过低哑节制的轻吟。马利克头后仰像引吭高歌的大鸟，名为喉结的小山被勾勒得更为分明，棕发男人忙不迭地舔舐啃咬，仿佛找奶吃的婴儿，莽撞又急切。

二人在彼此的怀中返祖，褪为最纯粹最脆弱的模样，在不为人知的角落像受伤的小动物，互相舔舐伤口。

—

阿泰尔在马利克汗珠未完全消散的额头上落下一吻，为他盖好黑袍。宣教长已然落入深沉的梦乡，只是眉间再也看不到皱起的纹路与残留的戒备。

圣城的夜晚永远是那样的安静悠长。远处有人弹响乌德琴，似歌似诵的吟唱飘飘悠悠，消散在如墨的夜空。

\-- END --


End file.
